Koneko Mikazuki
Koneko Mikazuki Koneko Mikazuki is a major supporting character in Rosario + Vampire: Snow, Flowers, and Rain. In the series, Koneko is portrayed as one of the schools most beautiful girls, who is also intelligent and agile. But behind that mask is a girl who's too painfully shy to even try to make contact with someone less they make conact with her first, a wallflower who prefers to do her work behind the scenes of everything. Appearance Koneko is of somewhat average build for her age, disregarding her breast size. She's 5'5, and her weight is unknown. Her skin is light and pale, occasionally dry from a lack of hydration. Her hair is Chocolate brown with black lowlights, often straight and it's length reaches her tail-bone. She has a bit of a sleepy eye, which occasionally slants depending on how she looks at someone. Her eyes are colored blue. Like all other girls she wears Yokai Acadamy's uniform skirt, with black tights underneath it. She wears a long sleeved dark violet top without shoulders or straps, and both the top and bottom openings are lined with black ruffled lace. It has a ribbon tied around it under her breast and another one of the back. For shoes she wears violet and black high-heels. She wears a black crescent moon necklace and her limiter is a violet cat-bell earring. Personality Koneko is introverted and somewhat icy in outwardly nature, disliking strangers and keeping to herself. It's often rare to see her with an aquaintance as she has a rather small circle of friends and often does things independantly. On the inside however Koneko has a vivid mind with an inner life similar to that of the extraverted mind. She has a virture of individuality and fears of having no signifigance. Koneko, when seemingly lost in thought, is actually fantasizing or daydreaming about a world that could never exist in the reality she lives in now. She has a genuine interest in people yet rarely initiates contact and speaks through her actions rather than her word. She's willing to help others with their problems yet lacks the abilit to share her own. Often she finds herself falling into a depession or under stress from the lack of help she has. Koneko all in all is basically a wall flower. She lacks sociality and lacks social grace in large groups, often coming to the point of anxiety and uncomfort when forced to be in large groups for rather long. She takes pleasure in reading often and spending time alone, much to the unhappiness of her room-mate and others. Heina often finds her odd and strange for wanting to be alone so often, occasionally critisizing her, which does hurt her feelings easily. Entymology 子猫 - Koneko, meaning Kitten. It connected to her being a Bakeneko. 三日月 - ''Mikazuki, ''meaning New Moon. All together, her name would mean something along the lines of: 'Kitten of the New Moon.' School Information Name: Koneko Mikazuki Species: Bakeneko. Age: 17 Grade Average: 3.0 Dorm-Mates: Heina Sakura (Same Room), Tomayo Yuki, Amaya Ito Birthdate: September 11th Trivia *As Amaya is associated with Rain, Heina with Flowers, and Tia with snow, Koneko is associated with the New Moon. What they are associated with is also played by their family names. Quotes Gallery Koneko Clothing Design.png|Clothing design. Koneko .png Category:Females Category:Yokai Students Category:Homura's Characters Category:Bakenekos